Operation: DETENTION
by omuretto
Summary: 5 teens, all in for completely different reasons. A control freak, a nerd, an airhead, a delinquent and a mystery. Barely knowing each other beforehand, they come together for the most dreaded mission of their lives. Detention.
1. Chapter 1

**D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N**

 _Delinquents_

 _Eradicating_

 _Time_

 _Eventually_

 _Notice_

 _True_

 _Intentions_

 _Or_

 _Nature_

...

McClintock High was quieter than usual. No loud chatter coming from a herd of juveniles, no yellow buses parked in front of the entrance. Nothing. Then again, it _was_ a Saturday.

But this didn't stop a handful of kids from walking up to the large doors of the school that morning. Or the proper word being, **forced** , to go to school on a Saturday.

And as if on cue, the loud rumbling of a motorbike suddenly filled the school's vicinity, even crawling it's way into the school halls inside. The motorcycle made it's way towards the bicycle parking, driving right into a couple of bikes parked in front, wheels spinning as they tumbled like dominoes. The driver stopped, stepping off the vehicle with a quick jump.

"Stupid, cruddy bikes. Always in the fucking way." The owner mumbled under his helmet before taking it off, tucking the round piece of headgear under one arm. His Australian accent rolled down his tongue as he cursed and swore, repeating the words under his breath. He ran a hand through his bright, blonde hair, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Casually, he stomped into the school, fixing and pulling on his orange hoodie in the process.

...

A pair of dark, brown eyes curiously followed the boy's back as he entered the local learning establishment. A car rolled up in front of the building, a girl with long, ebony hair and pale skin staring at the motorcyclist as she exited the car.

"I can't believe you, Kuki." Her mother spat from inside the driver's seat, glaring at the girl in question from the rolled-down window. "You have never been sent to detention. Each time you got into trouble, we were always able to get you out of it. But this time, _this time_ , you've... You've crossed too far over the line, young lady!"

Kuki sighed as she straightened the pleats of her skirt. God, she was tired of her mom's constant nagging. She told her the same shit yesterday, to be exact, and the girl was absolutely fed up with it.

Standing up straight, she turned around to face her mom inside the car, the long sleeves of her oversized, green sweater spinning in the process. She plastered the brightest, fake smile she could and folded her arms behind her back.

"Don't worry, Mama! This will be the last time, I promise!" Kuki beamed, her Japanese accent dripping like honey as she addressed her mother. Immediately, she quickly spun on her heel and ran inside. Poor girl could still hear her mother's yelling slowly fade as she entered the hallway.

...

A minivan stopped at the entrance as Kuki's car left. A boy dressed in blue and unusual, yellow-tinged goggles stumbled out of the car, dropping a handful of Yipper cards onto the pavement. The teen scrambled onto the ground, quickly picking up each and every playing card that hit the pebbly road.

"Hogarth P. Gilligan!" The boy's mother yelled his name furiously, her hands still on the steering wheel. "If you ever get in trouble again, don't you even think about coming home!" And with that, the car drove off.

Hoagie, as everyone called him, sighed, clutching the Yipper cards to his chest as he stared at the "McClintock High School" sign in relief. The boy would rather be stuck at school than be stuck at home with his mom. Sure, there was his brother who absolutely adored him, but sometimes, good 'ol Hoagie needed some time alone. He didn't imagine detention being the place for his alone time, but at this point, he'd take whatever was handed to him.

"You going in or what?"

A raspy, female voice broke his train of thought. Turning around, he was met with a pair of dark eyes staring right at him. It was none other than Abigail Lincoln, honor student and one of the many people that seemed to intimidate poor Hoagie.

"O-oh. I was, um, just going in?" He stuttered dumbfoundedly, his nervous tone making it sound as if he was questioning himself.

Abigail eyed him curiously, then shrugged. "Well, then let's go."

Hoagie followed her inside then stopped in his tracks. "Wait, you're in detention, too?" He asked, completely shocked.

The girl continued to walk down the hall in response, her long braid swaying from side to side as she strut nonchalantly.

"Um... I guess that's a yes?"

...

The two teens walked towards the library, Hoagie tailing behind Abigail like a lost puppy. Beside the door stood a girl who's long hair cascaded down her shoulders like a sea of black, her green sweater hanging on her like an oversized rag.

"Sanban? Kuki Sanban? That you?" Abigail squinted her eyes at the figure leaning against the wall. The figure proceeded to wave her hands all over the place, her smile beaming brighter than the cursed Sun outside.

"Oh, Abigail, it's you!" The Asian girl shouted from afar, her voice slightly hinted with a pinch of relief.

Hoagie peaked from behind Abigail to see the young girl waving frantically. He recognized her since she was pretty popular, plus, his arch-nemesis when it came to the local 'RC Plane Races', Ace, had been pretty much hitting on the girl since 4th grade.

Kuki went up to the dark-skinned girl, genuinely happy to see her. She and Abigail, who was often called 'Abby', had English together. They weren't close, and barely spoke unless Kuki needed to ask what homework they had that day. Her parents always told her that they used to play together as kids, but that, she could barely remember.

And then there was the boy behind her, Hoagie Gilligan. She knew Hoagie because her mom would always drag her and the rest of her family whenever the Gilligan's invited them for dinner. She didn't know if he remembered, but he was the one who exposed Mushi for tearing her "Posh Party" Rainbow Monkey to shreds when they were kids.

Hoagie eyed Kuki curiously. "What are you doing here? I mean, since it's Saturday and all."

 _Probably helping out the janitor with the toilets or cleaning the Kindergarten cubbies during her spare time. She was voted "Most Likely To Start a Charity", anyway._ The goggle-eyed boy thought. Sanban was always out of her way to help someone in need, and that was a fact.

The girl tilted her head innocently, her signature giggle spilling out.

"Duh. I have detention, silly!" Kuki answered completely unfazed, as if she was simply telling someone she was going to Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land or something.

Abigail raised an eye, hands placed on her hips. "Detention? You?"

Kuki proceeded to nod enthusiastically. "This is my first time so I don't really know what it's like. And now at least I have you guys with me!" There she was again with her bright smiles and sugar sweet words. Abby had to admit, this girl was way too pure for the damned world they lived in.

Hoagie was in utter shock. First, Abigail Lincoln, and now, _the_ Kuki Sanban. Both in detention on the same weekend? He was baffled. What could they have possibly done to end up in here? It couldn't have been any worse than what he had done.

Right?

* * *

A/N: If the description wasn't obvious enough, I just wanted to point out that yes, this _is_ inspired by the iconic 80's movie, The Breakfast Club. Just thinking of the Sector V kids reminded me of them, and here I am now. This was also intended to be a one-shot, but I noticed that it was growing far too long and ended up making it a chaptered fic.

Also, this does take place years after their decommissioning, so that would probably help explain some of their thoughts or actions.

A review, follow or favorite of any kind would mean the world to me, so don't be shy! See ya' next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello! omu* here! Here's another update! It took me a while to write and review all the words to make sure they sounded write. I kinda struggled writing Abby's and Wally's accents too but I tried my very best (thanks to reading other writers' amazing stories)._

 _Also, wowzers! This is one long chapter! (I felt like I needed to make up for the last one being so short) Hope you guys'll like it!_

 _Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own C:KND. If did, G:KND would be a thing by now._

* * *

The three proceeded to enter the library. Inside sat a lone teenager, three tables down on the right, his feet propped on the table as he sucked on a lime-flavored lollipop. Kuki leaned from behind Hoagie, taking a peek at the boy in front of them. His blonde hair shone under the bright lighting, covering his eyes, all the way down to his nose. He didn't spare the three of them a single glance, but then again, they couldn't tell since his hair covered half his face. He was probably giving them the dead eye or something.

Each of them split and took a seat at the tables near the front. Abby and Kuki sat together, first table on the left, while Hoagie sat alone on the right.

Even though Hoagie was two tables away, the boy behind him still gave his spine the shivers. He was notorious around McClintock, he could even be considered 'popular' in his own right. Girls crushed on him. Teachers despised him. Guys either wanted to be him or beat him up, there was a very fine line when it came to that. He worked out and was _even_ Australian. As far as Hoagie could tell, girls _adored_ accents. Everyone knew him, and barely anyone was friends with him. _"Screw friends. Nuttin' but crud."_ Hoagie once heard him say.

Wallabee Beatles. "Wally", for short.

That was his name.

...

The room was silent. Much too silent for Wally's liking.

He was honestly confused when three people walked into the the pits of hell, ehem, "detention hall", altogether. And they were probably the three most random students he could have thought of.

First, there was that smart chick. Abigail? Yeah, that was her. He recognized her because of that huge ass hat she always wore. Plus, she was super smart or something. _She's been on that onion roll crud ever since we were in Gallagher._ He remembered clearly. Rumor has it, she broke into the Principle's office and changed a couple of kids' grades from a B- to a B+, never got caught. Wally thought that was pretty cool.

She also seemed to always speak in third-person. Weird.

Then there was that Hockey kid or whatever. He saw him a couple of times around school, but barely acknowledged him because… He was a nerd? Honestly, Wally didn't even know why he didn't acknowledge the kid. Was it because he never saw him around? Probably. But Wally could see, two tables in front of him, that Hockey was spreading a bunch of Yipper cards across the surface. As much as the blonde headed troublemaker didn't want to admit it, he was actually a Yipper player himself. He barely played anymore though, knowing that if he ever got caught playing the ultimate "game of the nerds", he would never hear the end of it. Either way, Wally thought Hockey Puck or something was alright.

And then came her.

He didn't care much when he saw the two previously mentioned teens respectively enter the room, but the third one. Damn.

Kuki Sanban. Yeah, he knew her name. He definitely knew more about her than he was supposed to.

He knew that ever since she was a kid, she had an unhealthy obsession with those Rainbow Dorkies or whatever. He knew that her favorite color was green, and that she occasionally wore the same oversized sweater from when she was 13 up until now. He knew that she wanted to be a nurse when she grew up, or anything that had to do with dressing up. He knew that she was really good at fighting games, and could beat any opponent that went up against her in a heartbeat.

Well, that was maybe an assumption, but he just _knew_ it.

 _Shit, Ah sound creepy. But Ah'm really not obsessed with her, Ah swear!_ Wally argued within the walls of thoughts, struggling to find reasons in his head. _She's just… Interesting, Ah guess. Like, who else has hair like hers? And when she smiles! Like c'mon, she can't be human. And when she ties her hair in that stupid ponytail before P.E.!_ Wally sighed, chewing his bottom lip. _Plus, there was always that weird feelin' Ah had around her, y'know? Like, Ah knew her or sum'ing. Aw crud, look, she's just interesting, 'kay!_

Wally quickly shook his head, reality snapping back in milliseconds. He was met again with the image of the three aforementioned teens, their backs being the only thing he could face. The boy leaned back into his chair and sighed.

 _Well,_ _this shore's gonna be interesting._

...

Abby sat in silence, tapping her fingers onto the table's wooden surface. The silence was beginning to grow annoying. Like an itch on your back you think you can reach but can't.

She looked over at her seatmate. Kuki was fidgeting in her chair, nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. Abby wondered why she was so nervous. Was it because of Beatles at the back? He always did seem to bring up a certain fear no person would think they had. Wallyphobia, some seemed to call it. Abby sighed, not wanting to bother the girl.

Then she looked over at Hoagie.

The so-called-nerd sat in his chair, leaning into the table. Staring at a bunch of colorful cards laid out in front of him, he arranged them and moved them around, tongue sticking out in utter concentration. She could see him squint his bright blue eyes behind his unusually large goggles. _Cute._ Abby thought.

Gilligan was a smart kid. Even though Abby was at the top of a majority of classes, Hoagie was always right behind her. They didn't talk. Didn't hold any type of friendly, competitive grudge against each other. He was just smart, and she was too.

But Abby always found herself staring at that boy for no reason.

The way his tongue would poke out the corner of his mouth when he'd sketch out his weird inventions. The way he tapped his foot whenever he'd wait for his brother after school. The way short, brown tufts of hair stood out of his baseball cap whenever he walked in class.

Abby quickly pinched her hand, leaving a pale, pink mark. _Abby better shut up soon before she starts gettin' weirder._ The girl thought, nervously playing with her thick, dark braid. _Abby don't even know him._

After a few more thought-breaking pinches, the red girl started to look under her cap and wonder. Where the hell was the teacher? One of them _had_ to be here by now. Well, in the meantime, she should at least break the silence with one of the people in the room, so she looked to her left, eyeing the unusually nervous girl beside her.

Abby cleared her throat. "So, Ku-"

A loud groan interrupted her before she could even finish saying her seatmate's name, all three heads immediately turning around to face the direction of the noise. And of course, the annoyed sound came from none other than everyone's least favorite Australian.

...

"Arghhhhh!" Wally let out a loud groan in annoyance, pushing his head back with his hands, mouth wide open with his eyes closed. Sitting back up into his normal position, he noticed the three strangers turn around, all eyes on him.

 _Ah, fuck. Look, ya' made Kuki afraid! Or was she nervous?_ Wally nervously looked up at her, before shooting his head back down, eyes on the table. _Gah! Ah dunno! Shoulda just kept your mouth shut, ya' stupid, cruddy, doo-_

"Um…" It was the boy's voice. Wally shot his head up, lifting an eyebrow.

"You, um, you okay, man?" Poor Hockey Puck was shaking. Wally sighed. Why was everyone so afraid of him?

"No, Ah'm not." The boy spat in response, his blonde hair swishing with every move of his head. "It was too damn quiet in here. Ah couldn't stand it."

Abby sighed. "Well, if yuh didn't start yelling, Abby woulda-"

"Oi! You!"

Wally spoke up, interrupting Abby for the second time as he pointed his finger, much to the girl's annoyance. His index finger directed straight towards the boy in blue, two tables away.

Hoagie's heart stopped and he froze, eyes locked onto the tiny hints of green hiding behind Wally's thick, marigold-colored bangs. He gulped, the air rolling down his throat running as if it was gonna be his last breath. What would Wallabee Beatles want with him? He lived a peaceful life, did his homework _and_ washed his own dishes. Never in his life did he ever say an ill word about the Aussie, knowing that if he even dared to do so, he probably wouldn't be able to step foot in school the next day.

"Y-yeah?" Hoagie trembled at this point, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. _God, why the heck do I sweat so much?!_ The nervous boy was practically yelling to himself at this point. In his mind, of course. _I mean, it can't be that bad, right? It's not like he wants to fight me or something!_

Wally stood up from his seat, kicking his chair aside with a loud _brump_. He calmly walked over to Hoagie's table, hands in his pockets as he sucked on his stick of candy. Abby and Kuki merely stared at the scene in complete anticipation, not knowing whether they should interfere or do nothing. They chose the latter.

The orange-hoodied troublemaker stopped in front of his obviously intimidated target, the wooden table being their only means of separation. Hoagie's teeth were chattering as he grinned at Wally in complete fear.

Cracking his neck with ease, Wallabee finally spoke up, breaking the thick wave of silence that hovered over the teens. "I'm bored." He smirked, almost sadistically. "Wanna fight?"

Ok, maybe he did _kinda_ know why everyone was scared of him.

 _You're screwed now, Gilligan._ Hoagie felt like he was gonna faint in seconds. Or die. At this point, it was probably a mix of both.

Suddenly, Wally's hands shot out from his pockets in almost an instant, grabbing onto Hoagie's collar around his neck. Abby nearly jumped out of her chair, a strong sense of protectiveness kicking in, her eyes burning at the sight in front of her.

"So, ya' up for it or not?" Wally questioned once again, lifting Hoagie higher off the floor. He may have only been a few centimeters shorter than the nerd, but damn, was the boy strong.

"I, uh.. I-I.. Um.." Wally's miserable victim croaked from the bottom of his throat. If this was the way he was gonna go out, so be it. He was ready.

Well, maybe he wasn't _really_ ready to leave things like chilli dogs and nachos. Oh, and planes. He's still never beaten Ace at a plane race yet, so there was that, too.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't _that_ ready to die yet.

As Hoagie's thoughts roamed his head, a sudden voice snapped him back to reality, Wally's grip loosening at the same time as well.

"He ain't gonna fight yuh, Beatles." A girl's voice echoed throughout the library, stern and serious. Both boys turned their heads towards the direction of the noise, seeing whether or not their ears were deceiving them. They both knew who the voiced belonged to, and when they faced the source, they were both right.

Abigail Lincoln.

...

Hoagie felt his collar slowly climb up his throat, his breath hitching with each pull of his neck. His breathing didn't come to a complete stop until he saw a certain red hat pop out from the corner of his eye and speak up.

Wally loosened his grip, his attention turning towards the speck of red to his left.

Capably releasing a heavy sigh, a wave of relief washed over the nerd. Sure, he was shocked that someone as cool as Abby even spared a single thought of standing up for him, but the air coming back to his throat was all he could be happy about at this moment.

Abby stepped closer towards the two, her red cap tilted downwards, shadowing her dark glare. Wally clenched his teeth, abruptly dropping Hoagie from his clutches and turning to face his new opponent.

"Shut it, _sheila_. Ya' ain't wanna be a part o' this."

Abby rose an eyebrow and scoffed, placing an arm on one hip and pointing her index finger out towards Wally with the other.

"The name's Abby, _bob_. And we _wants to_ be a part of this, so don't tell us what to do." Fire practically raged within the braided-girl's eyes, focused yet furious. Kuki stared at the blue-clothed teen from behind, eyes widening at her words. She really was something.

Wally stood stiff as a stick. His eyes looked angry between the slits of his bangs, but Abby knew they were nervous. His fingers twitched ever so slightly, and his mouth formed into a scowl. The girl smirked as she observed the Aussie. _Ol' Wallabee be weaker than Abby thought._

"Good." Abby stated, breaking the silence ringing against the large bookcases. "Now, be a good boy and siddown."

Wally clenched his fist, it's skin flashing a pale white.

"Not before ya' sit down first!"

He roared, running towards the girl with a fist straight in front of him. Abby side-stepped to the left, allowing the blonde-headed ball of rage to crash into the table she was sitting in, shocking a certain raven-haired female sitting down as she witnessed the collision ahead.

...

Kuki's shoulders tensed as the table shook, her eyes focusing on the angry teen in front of her.

She stared at the mass of orange and yellow as he spun around, one of his hands still gripping onto her the table. His feet wobbled as he stood back up, Abigail staring at him from the sidelines, arms crossed.

Wally was all she could focus on at that moment. Seeing him like this made her excited, sad, angry and worried all at the same time, yet she didn't know why. They've never talked, but every time they crossed each other's paths, they found themselves staring at one another. The boy would always drop his gaze before she could even get a good look at him though, and it made her heart wrench.

Her group of friends would all giggle and blush when he'd pass by, those idiots always seemed to fall for the whole "bad boy" act, anyways. _Dumbasses._ She always hated the way they talked about him, it made the Asian's blood absolutely boil.

The way they talked about his muscles and his smirk and his silky, blonde hair. The way they'd talk about sneaking into the gym just too see him during boxing practice. The way they actually talked about him _as if_ they had a chance.

 _Why are you always so mad?_ She'd always tell herself. _You don't even know him._

 _"_ _I do!"_ Another voice would ring in her head. It was younger, happier and oh-so full of life. She hated it.

 _He'll only get you into trouble._ _"Wally's not thaaat bad, he kinda gets into fights and stuff but he's my best friend!"_ The voice countered once again.

 _He doesn't even care about you._ _"What are you talking about?"_ The voice grew upset, and confused. _" Wally likes me more than I like Rainbow Monkeys, he told me! And he promised…" _There was a sudden sadness in the young voice, which made Kuki's heart ache somehow.

 _"_ _We'd always be together. And that he would find me and nothing would change. I even gave him my favorite Orange Peel Orangutan Rainbow Monkey!"_ Kuki didn't want to argue against it anymore. She kept quiet.

 _"_ _But… But he didn't! He saw me! And he didn't say anything!"_ The voice was practically crying now, breath hitching between muffled sobs.

 _"_ _He p-promised me."_ _Us._ _"A-and he told me… He even told me that he lov-"_

"Can it, Lincoln!" The harsh voice snapped Kuki out of her thoughts. It was Wally, he was breathing heavily, ready to charge at Abby once again. The girl only stood, crossing her arms in annoyance as she faced the wild animal of a teen in front of her.

"Well, are yuh just gonna stand there and make Abby wait? Come at me then!" She yelled impatiently. Wally growled, lifting his hand from off the table, balling it into a fist.

 _"_ _He's gonna do it! I have to stop him! He can't fight Numbuh 5 like this!"_

 _Number what?_

 _"_ _Wally, please!"_ The voice was yelling in her head, echoing against the walls of her mind. Actual tears began welling up in Kuki's eyes, her arms shaking. Why? Why was she crying?

 _"_ _Wally!"_

 _"_ _Wally!"_

"Wally!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well there it is, Chapter 2! And woohoo, finally, some Kuki and Wally!_

 _Even though they're decommissioned, I always like to imagine them still regaining tiny fragments of their memories. In this case, Kuki's childhood self practically remains in her mind. Like an annoying little troll._

 _She talks in_ _"this_ _ **"**_ _type of text, in case anyone was confused with what was happening. (It was supposed to be in bold but when I kept uploading it didn't show :-( )_

 _Poor Wally and his anger management issues. Tsk tsk._

 _Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow and especially review! Share your thoughts and opinions on the story (I love getting feedback!)_

 _See ya' next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Here's another chapter! I'd be lying if I said I didn't struggle with this chapter, which is why it took a while. Plus, I'm boothing at a local con around early September which makes me busier. *sighs* But, hey, I was able to quickly sketch out a cover image for the story and this is the longest chapter I've written so far! I'll also respond to reviews depending on how many I receive. :D_

 _Kagome Higurashi T:_

 _Thank you so much! I love writing for Wally, he's really fun to play around with, *wiggles eyebrows*_

 _shejams:_

 _Wow, reading this absolutely warmed my heart, so thank you so, so much! I'll treasure your review with everything I have. :")_

 _I hope you guys will at least enjoy this one! Despite my struggles with this chapter, I still had a crap ton of fun writing it! So, here ya' go!_

 _Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kids Next Door. Mr. Warburton does, and if he sees this, I'm still waiting on that Galactic continuation, if ya' know what I mean._

* * *

"Wally!"

The boy froze the minute he heard his name. His vision blurred, practically blocking out the image of his esteemed opponent in front of him. All he could focus on was the voice uttering his name and the warmth wrapped around his fist. It was pulled back ever so slightly, not too strong, but just strong enough to put him to a full stop. Its grip was comforting, yet melancholic, in a way, and so, so painfully familiar.

The owner of the hand on his fist could only belong to one person. That is, unless nerd-boy ran all the way from his desk just to stop him, but he knew that wasn't the case. From the soft, touch of skin to the thin, pale fingers interlaced around his weapon of choice, he _knew_ who it was.

But Wally just stood there, eyes staring straight at the bookshelf beside Abigail. He couldn't turn around and face her, he just couldn't. Not now.

Why did it have to be _her_ of all people? Why did he have to be like this in front of the only cruddy girl that ever seemed to pass his mind? Why did she always have to make every situation harder for him than it was supposed to be?

Wait. Every situation? No, this was the first time. Wasn't it?

 _Grow up, Beatles. Turn around, ya' big dipstick._ He hissed at himself, arguing within his thoughts once again.

 _She's just a girl, she's just a cruddy girl._

Strangely, a small pang of guilt passed as he told himself that, but he quickly waved it off, knowing that if he continued to ponder on it any longer, he'd stay and let his back stand in front of her like an idiot.

The teen took in a sharp intake of breath and slowly lowered his fist as he turned around, specks of black and green entering his vision as he did.

When he fully faced the girl behind him, he nearly stopped breathing. She was standing up from her seat, her face about a ruler's length away from his. Strands of long, dark hair cascaded around her as she leaned forward above the table, a single arm shakily hoisting her above the workspace. Her lip quivered as she stared at him, her deep, brown eyes meeting his bright, emerald ones.

The blonde's mouth was slightly ajar as he took in what he was seeing. Her eyes, the same eyes that would brighten up and smile at him each time he passed the halls before class, looked the same as ever, yet so different.

They were just as brown (as far as Wally could tell, they had slight hints of hazel from up close) and just as breath-taking as he remembered ( _remembered?_ ), but they seemed so broken and empty. And there was something else he's never seen in them before. Tears.

Kuki Sanban was crying.

...

The Asian girl looked up at him, tears continuously welling up within her eyes and interfering with her vision, but she didn't care. As a few droplets fell, she was able to get a better look at him. His face was written with both confusion and hurt. She couldn't blame him though, she felt the same way too. She didn't even truly know why she was crying.

After a few seconds, Kuki managed to croak out actual words, her voice sounding meeker than she would have liked.

"Don't fight, Wally. Please, don't." Her grip on his fist tightened, her eyebrows knitted in worry. "Not with her."

Kuki could see Abby shift behind Wally from the corner of her eye, but she ignored it, her gaze still focused on the brash Australian in front of her.

She watched his eyes widen, soften then quickly furrow in both anger and bewilderment in the span of 5 seconds. He abruptly pulled his hand away from her grasp, making her flinch.

"W-who the…" He stammered, but immediately regained his composure, his voice snapping like a piranha on flesh. "Who do ya' think ya' are!?"

Kuki stiffened at the boy's outburst, her tears beginning to form even faster at the sudden shock. The young Asian always seemed to panic when she was yelled at, a trait developed from childhood, all thanks to her crabby father's amazingly short temper. She absolutely hated when people raised her voice at her. It made her feel small, weak and anything _but_ important. It made her voice practically choke on air at this point, a large lump forming within her throat.

"W-Wally…"

He turned his head away before nervously glancing at her. He couldn't look at her like this. Why did their first, actual meeting have to turn out like this?

"Whatevuh!" He backed away from the table, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Ah ain't even in the mood to fight anymore, so _thanks_."

Scowling, he tilted his head downwards and stomped back to his table, his heavy boots imprinting themselves onto the cheap carpet below. The teen grabbed his chair, spinning it around to face the back of the library and sat, avoiding the confused eyes gazing at his back. Abby and Hoagie stared at each other in complete bewilderment, both teens struggling to process what had just unfolded before them.

Everyone at McClintock, Teachers, students and even the principal himself, knew better than to get in the way of the green-eyed beast when in action. Sure, a couple of people (mostly teachers) had tried stopping him on a few occasions, but only ended up either walking away with a black eye or running before he could even touch them. But now, on a cloudy August afternoon, his fist was lowered by the most gentle, and from this point, ballsy, person in the city of Cleveland.

...

Abby stood in her spot, awkwardly shuffling her feet as she and Hoagie communicated wordlessly across the room. The dark-skinned girl lifted her hat, mouthing a clear "Now what?" towards the blue-bodied teenager. He merely shrugged in response, gaining an annoyed look from his receiver. _That boy really ain't helping out Abby in here._

The girl knew more about the students around that hell of a high school more than some of them knew themselves. It was her specialty. But never in her life had she imagined the two to ever interact, let alone cry over the other.

She sighed in defeat, lifting her head to observe the once happy-go-lucky girl before her. Her cheeks were now grazed with hot tears, and her bottom lip quivered as she held in a marathon of sniffles. Her sleeve-covered hands pawed at her puffy eyes, struggling to wipe the tears that continued to splash onto the table.

 _Abby gots tuh do something 'bout this._ She compromised, despite being completely clueless to why the girl was actually crying. Was it because she didn't like violence? Maybe, but Abby couldn't see why anyone would start breaking down because of it.

Then again, this was probably the first time the girl's ever witnessed a real fight from so close.

Abby nodded to her thoughts in response. _Yeah, that's it!_ _Poor girl musta' been shocked._

She proudly punched her fists together and sucked in a deep breath before slowly making her way towards the only other girl in the room. Abby was confident, she _knew_ that she'd be able to comfort little Miss Sanban and bring her back to her cheery demeanor in no time.

She stood before the crouched puddle of sniffs sitting behind the table, raven hair spluttered around the table as she sulked, faced down. Abby lifted her cap to unveil her eyes, smiling with a sad look of concern. She leaned in towards the figure, gently tapping its shoulder. Kuki wiped her eyes and let out a little sigh, her head slowly lifting to face the navy blue dress-shirt-thing before her. Abby tilted her head, a hand reaching towards a shoulder clothed in thick, green fabric. "You okay, girl?"

She was answered by a quick twist of the shoulder, sharply pushing her hand off its owner instantly. The Asian's features hardened, an icy glare uncommonly gracing her expression as she stared at Abby.

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay?!" The words snapped out of her in a slip second, before she almost immediately covered her mouth in shock, eyes twisting in regret as she stared into Abigail's equally disturbed expression.

"Wait, I.. Oh no, I'm so sorry, I-I…" The girl's voice began to falter once again, her head lowering in shame. "I didn't mean to… Abigail, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm-"

She cut herself off, burying her face in her hands, back crouched even further in frustration. Abby was speechless. She knew Sanban was… _different_ , in simple terms. She was much too cheerful compared to the average high school sophmore, and always seemed so unaware of her surroundings. She smiled at everyone, and everything. That, of course, made her popular.

But with great popularity, the friendly female was bound to be the topic of a few not-so-sweet rumors. One girl in Abby's Advanced Shakespeare class, Fanny Fulbright, said the she went in the girl's bathroom on the second floor and heard Kuki talking to herself in one of the stalls, calling her a "lunatic" afterwards. Another person claimed that her eyes would turn fiery red when eating lunch with her friends. A teacher even suspected her of doing, well, _illegal_ substances, due to her unwavering hyperactive tendencies. When the girl found out, she merely tilted her head and smiled, a sweet "Of course not, silly!" slipping out in the process. Then again, Abby wasn't one to believe in rumors. She only believed in the truth, she swore by it.

Reality clouded her thoughts as she began to look down at the distressed pile of green, her eyes darting back and forth in worry. She couldn't just leave the girl like this, she had to at least do _something_. Just seeing the girl cry made something stir inside of Abby, something so strong that it was almost too difficult to hide behind her constant poker face. Yet, she couldn't place what the feeling was.

It was different compared to what she felt when helping other kids, but it was almost similar to what she felt when she'd start staring at Hoagie. No, no! Not the lovey-dovey crap, of course, but a weird sense of… Nostalgia.

 _Nostalgia? That ain't a feeling yuh get with people, that be the feeling yuh get with old cartoons!_

But as much as Abby wanted to tell herself this, she couldn't help it. From the times she'd see them in the school halls, up until the weird spat between Kuki and Wally, weird, faint memories would pass by in a quick blur. Warm ones, so warm that Abby almost _wished_ she could truly remember what they were.

But she couldn't.

No matter how hard she'd try over the years, nothing would spark up or resurface. They all remained the blurry, colorful messes she was oh so used to seeing. It frustrated her to the point she even considered going to a shrink, but that would only result to her parents' increase in worry. And Abby absolutely _hated_ making them worry.

Once again, her head spun as she looked around the room, anything that could help her out. Hoagie merely raised an eyebrow, eyeing her as if she was a fish out of water. Abby continued to scan the room until she stopped, pupils locked onto the bright green backpack leaning against a certain girl's chair. A pink myPhone was poked out of the side of the backpack. But what caught her eye wasn't the disgustingly bright phone contrasting against the green fabric, it was the phone strap dangling from it.

It was, of course, one of the many colorful mascots from the popular kids' franchise everyone _knew_ Kuki Sanban adored, despite her age. A certain franchise that rhymed with 'Lainbow Lonkeys'. Abby sighed.

She knew what she had to do. As stupid as it was, she had a feeling it was going to _at least_ make the girl feel kinda better.

She turned towards Hoagie one last time, her red cap bobbing a quick nod. Hoagie merely stared in confusion, much like how he looked throughout the whole situation.

Abby sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight.

 _Here goes Abby. I guess._

...

Kuki was mumbling into her damp palms, repetitions of "stupid" and "shit" clearly being heard out of her rambling.

 _"_ _She was only trying to help you! You didn't have to snap at her like that, you big meanie!"_ The high-pitched annoyance of a noise continued to yell within Kuki's thoughts. Dear lord, it gave her a headache.

 _Look. I know that. Just… Shut up for a while, please._ The girl didn't need any more pressure from, well, herself. The voice left in annoyance, making Kuki sigh in slight relief. She was still upset, though.

Why, why did she have to be in detention the same day as Wallabee Beatles? She didn't like the way she felt around him. She could even come as close to hating it. Every time she'd lay eyes on his stupid orange sweater, her mind would go crazy. Like, _literally_ crazy. The tiny voice in her head would go on yelling about random events she couldn't explain, and start pushing her to go up to him. But she couldn't, she never did. Not until now.

Even though it was a known fact that the troublemaker practically had detention every single day, weekdays and weekends included, she could have just not done anything to be sent to detention. But she did, she just _had_ to do it. _That girl deserved it._

As Kuki sulked in her hands, a sudden voice caught her attention. It was Abigail. But she was… Singing.

 _Wait, what?_

...

" _Rainbow monkeys!_ " Abby began as she held her hands up in the air, her hat tilted low enough to cover how embarrassed she truly was. She waved from side to side as a little head shot up from the desk in an instant.

" _Rainbow monkeys! Oh so very round and super cuddly! Spreading love-!_ " The singing stopped when a small, yet stern voice interrupted her.

"It's chunky."

Abby looked down towards the source, whose head was now comfortably propped on a pair of folded arms atop the table. Kuki smiled towards the puzzled girl, puffy eyes looking up to her in anticipation. The girl in blue remained silent, staring at the green-cladded figure in confusion.

"Chunky." Kuki repeated. "The lyrics, they're wrong. Chunky, not cuddly."

"O-oh, um, right. Abby knew that." Abby answered dumbfoundedly, too embarrassed to process the girl's words. She shook her head and quickly cleared her throat, before continuing what was probably considered the most humiliating performance of her life.

"Uh _… Oh so very round and super chunky!"_ The girl continued singing, a forced smile plastered on her face as she waved around and sang like an idiot. She didn't have to do this, but she wanted to. She was willing to turn back at this point, though.

Even the boys spun their chairs and sat to witness the performance, both obviously holding back waves of laughter.

When the girl finished, her face was blazing red against her brown skin. She could hear muffled chuckles and sneers after her voice began to fade, her eyes shooting daggers towards the two boys in the room. They immediately shut up, but that didn't stop them from spilling out a few snickers or two.

Abby shuffled her feet, looking over at the pair of brown eyes that seemed to be scanning her throughout the segment. An awkward silence filled the library (minus Hoagie's spontaneous snorts) and began to bother the songstress, leading to the question whose answer she'd been dying to hear ever since she finished the dreaded tune.

"So… Did'yuh like it?"

Well, there it went. Abby watched as Kuki's eyes grew as wide as saucers then quickly squinting into what almost seemed like… Distaste?

"Like it? My little sister could do a better rendition of the Rainbow Monkeys theme song in her sleep!" Kuki exclaimed, her arms flailing in exaggeration. Abby nearly forgot one _other_ thing about Kuki Sanban.

She was brutally honest.

"What the-?! Abby didn't do no singin' for nothin', yuh ungrateful, little-"

"But thanks."

Abby cut her words to full stop. "Huh?"

Kuki smiled, a truly genuine one, as her dark brown eyes shone as bright as they could at the female in question.

"For cheering me up, I mean. You sang the whole Rainbow Monkeys theme song, for Yipper's sake!" The girl paused, thoughtfully tapping her finger on her chin. "Well, even though it wasn't _thaaaat_ good."

Hoagie and Wally began to snort at the statement, once again earning an icy glare from Abby.

"But, you made me feel better. And we don't even talk that much! My own _friends_ probably wouldn't do that. They'd just start…" Kuki stopped her mindless ramblings, quickly mumbling something under her breath, before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Just, I really appreciate it, Abigail. Thank you."

The corner of Abby's lips turned upwards into a gentle grin, happiness beaming across her features as she carefully processed the words being said to her. She coolly placed a hand on her hip, the other reaching out towards Sanban.

"Well, consider yourself and Abigail _real_ friends from now on." She grinned, her brown eyes beaming to match her newfound friend's. "And please, girl, it's Abby. Abigail's muh granny."

Kuki jumped out of her chair, immediately grabbing Abby's stretched-out hand with both of hers, rapidly shaking them up and down in excitement.

"Okay, Abby! You can call me Kuki, short for Kuki!"

Abby's smile curled into a frown as she bobbed up and down, her arm being forcefully dragged in vertical motions. The girl felt like she was gonna throw up.

"A-Abby knew t-that. Can yuh let g-go of muh arm no-"

And then the door, after what felt like ages, finally slammed open.

...

"Get in there, you brat!"

The teens in the book-filled prison cell all turned towards the door, two figures quickly making their way inside the room.

"Look, I didn't do _anything_ wrong! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Then entered a boy dressed in a red, buttoned-up polo shirt and khaki cargo pants, his face twisted in disgust. His voice was dripping with a weird combination of different American and British accents mixed together. He narrowed his dark eyebrows, his eyes glared above a pair of dark sunglasses that sat upon the bridge of his nose. There was also one noticeably important feature that made the teen stick out like a sore thumb.

He was bald. Like, _baby's butt_ bald.

Behind him followed a tall, yet lanky, middle-aged woman, dressed in a pink work suit and hideously red lipstick. She had a scowl on her face as she pushed the boy into the library, clearly ignoring his rampant protests. It was the one person they'd all been dreading to see.

Mrs. Thompson.

The teens winced in unison as they sat in their seats, except for Abby, who was quickly scurrying back to her chair beside Kuki the moment she laid eyes on the upset teacher-lady.

"Well, lucky for you, I for one _do not_ care. Now, siddown!"

The teacher's shrill voice struck the bald kid's ears like needles, an unsatisfied grunt slipping out as he made his way over to an empty table. Two tables down from the girls, to be exact, right across Wally's.

All eyes were on him as he sat down, everyone curiously turning their heads and looking at him from the corner of their eyes. The same, puzzling thought hit the four teens as they watched the angry bald dude grumble in his chair.

 _Who the hell_ ** _is_** _that?_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm really sorry Nigel's entrance (and Mrs. Thompson's ((lol)) ) seemed really short, but Nigel's main intro will be making its way next chapter, so hold onto your seats. Plus, now that the general introduction of the story's finished, we can finally get onto the_ _real stuff_ _._

 _Uh oh, all of Sector V are together now. What could_ _ **possibly**_ _go wrong?_

 _Also, Abby's motherly side comes out here, like in OPERATION: D.I.A.P.E.R., where she sings for the babies. She does the same for Kuki, here._

 _Anyways, thank you for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** _ **:**_ _HOLY CRAP! I swear, this chapter took me forever. I've been busy with school, friends and a whole lotta shit but all I wanna say is, WOAH. 16 Follows and 11 Favorites? I didn't expect to get that many readers interested in this, so, thank you so much to all of you! You guys are my motivation to keep my ass going on this story, so keep it coming (lol). :")_

 _shejams:_

 _Thank you so much for your review once again! I really enjoy Abby and Kuki's dynamic as both sister figures and close friends, so I'm glad you enjoy it too! Also, about Nigel… That's a secret for later!_

 _The Who:_

 _Your wish is granted, anonymous reader! I'm so glad you like my story, thank you!_

 _Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Tom Warburton. Same goes to all the amazing characters. All his._

* * *

Mrs. Thompson glared down at each teen in the room, crossing her arms and loudly tapping her foot as she did.

"Now, listen up! I don't give a bone about _what_ got you kids in here, but starting from now, up until 4 'o clock _sharp,_ you will all remain in this room, and in this room only."

A hand slowly rose up, a curious look showing from behind a pair of yellow-tinted goggles.

"Um, what if I have to, y'know, go to the loo?" Hoagie asked, genuinely curious. The teacher responded with an annoyed glare, making the boy cross his arms and scowl.

"What? It was a genuine question!" Hoagie broke into a small grin almost instantly. "No need to _pee_ so cranky about it! Haha! Get it? Pee as in be-!"

" _That_ will be taken care of later. As I was saying, you will all be expected to remain here. It is now…" Mrs. Thompson hastily interrupted the boy, looking up at the large clock that hung above the tables, checking the time with a quick glance. "8:25. You all have exactly 7 hours and 45 minutes to reflect on your actions."

Wally slammed a fist on the table, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"The crud?! That's loike…" He quickly held his fingers up, counting them as he mumbled the numbers under his breath. "Eleven-teen thousand minutes! What are ya' expectin' us to do, sit on our asses all day?!"

The teacher narrowed her eyes towards the brash Australian, her foot's tapping coming to a halt.

"Yes. That is _exactly_ what I was expecting." The words spat out of her mouth like icicles crashing onto the ground. Wally flinched ever so slightly, but remained his gaze on the woman. "Also, I am your teacher, if you didn't notice, so if I were you, I'd mind my language just a _tad_ bit."

Wally leaned back into his chair, swinging his feet up onto the table to cross them together. He folded his arms, a quick smirk flashing across his features as he looked across the room to where that noisy old sheila stood.

"Whatevuh ya' say, _old hag_."

Much to the boy's amusement, the middle-aged woman's eye twitched in shock, her face burning with rage.

"O-old _what_?! I'm only 34!" A clear look of distress spread across her features, gaining a quick giggle from the 3 teens in the front. She shot them an instant glare, before turning her attention back towards the spawn of Satan three tables away. She pointed a finger at him as her red lips pursed in frustration.

" _Congrats_ , Mr. Beatles. You just earned yourself another three weekends of detention." And with that, Wally shut up, his mouth hanging in astonishment. Giving up, he merely let out a snarl and turned his head away from the woman.

Mrs. Thompson huffed in satisfaction as she turned her head towards the pair of girls hunched up against the table.

"Ms. Lincoln?"

Abby's head shot up at the sound of her name, her eyes peeking out from under her cap in slight shock. She was met with her beloved homeroom teacher's gaze, lips pursed into a thin line.

"I trust you'll be keeping these _hooligans_ in line during my absence." Mrs. Thompson then sighed, slumping her shoulders as she shook her head back and forth. "It truly is a shame that a student like you had to be put in detention with kids like _these_ , Mrs. Lincoln."

Abby merely stared blankly at the teacher as a voice from behind yelled "Who're ya' callin' hooligans?!".

 _Was that s'pposed to be a compliment? And who in hell even uses the word hooligans anymore?_

Mrs. Thompson raised an eyebrow at the young teen, making Abby blink her eyes back to reality. She quickly looked over to the Asian girl next to her, who was glaring at the teacher from behind her dark bangs. _Yeah, Abby'd be pissed if we was her too._

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Mrs. T." The reply was awkward, but enough to earn a nod from Mrs. Thompson.

"Very well." The teacher brushed off her pink skirt, and stood up straight. She looked towards the students and spoke, chin slightly raised upwards in dominance.

"I'll be in my office, but remember. These walls are thin and there _are_ cameras. I will see all, and know all." The teens quickly looked up to the walls, counting the security cameras planted upon the high corners. Mrs. Thompson saw Hoagie's eye twitch. She smiled deviously.

As she walked towards the door, she held it with her foot, glancing back at the nerve-stricken kids with delight.

"You mess with the wolf, you get the fangs, kids." And with that, she left.

...

"Jesus…" Wally sighed, leaning back into his chair as his face twisted into a disgusted look. "What a joykill."

"It's killjoy." Hoagie corrected, fixing his goggles with a look that mimicked the Australian's. "But seriously, tell me about it." The boy slumped in his chair, twiddling a #26 Yipper Card between his fingers. "And _she_ wonders why her ex-husbands left her."

As the two boys bonded over their hatred against the educator, a certain red hat was slightly turned towards the back of the room, a single eye glancing towards the bald-headed teen behind them.

As Abby continued to squint her eyes and "not-so-secretly" stare, a gentle finger tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around towards the concerned looking source.

"Who is he?" Kuki whispered under her breath, one eyebrow raised against her forehead. Abby shook her head, her shoulders rising up and down to confirm the fact that she didn't know who on Earth he was.

"Well…" The raven-haired female continued. "I think I would've remembered seeing a bald kid around McClintock if one popped up."

She took out her cellphone, frustratingly typing words onto the screen as a purple Rainbow Monkey head dangled from the tip of the shiny device. "I swear I've seen him from somewhere… Maybe he's famous? But I don't think..."

Abby began to wonder about the boy as Kuki rambled on about how familiar he was, until the one question waiting to be asked finally slipped out amongst them.

"Hey, baldy. Who're you supposed 'ta be?" Wally spoke up, swinging the chain hanging from his jeans in a small circle. He raised an eyebrow towards the pair of sunglasses looking up at him, expecting an answer.

Hoagie cleared his throat, turning around to get a better look at the peculiar stranger. "Yeah, I've never seen you 'round here before."

All eyes were on the red shirt that continued to pander towards group's curiousness. Sighing, the boy fixed his sunglasses, wrinkles visibly creasing his forehead as he spoke.

"Nigel Uno." He tilted his head to allow a pair of dark brown eyes peek out from above his shades. "I'm new here."

...

A heavy silence filled the air at the mention of his name.

Wally stopped swinging his chain, letting it drop back to the side of his jeans with a slight rattle. He glanced at Hoagie, who was looking down at the ground in deep thought. The two girls turned around in their seats, the click-clack noises of Kuki's cellphone coming to a halt as she spun to face the teen in question.

They all shared the same dumbfounded expression as they stared at Nigel, who merely sat down with an arched brow.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned, his unusual British accent sounding much clearer amongst the silence.

Hoagie shook his head, his thick goggles sitting a bit lopsided as his hair swooshed back and forth.

"No, um. I don't think so." He quickly took another Yipper card, this one having a bright blue spaceship on it, and twiddled it between his fingers. He looked up at Nigel, who was staring him down with a pressing look. Hoagie gulped nervously before shooting his head back down at the playing card in his hand.

Dang, the bald guy was intimidating.

"Um, welcome to McClintock, then, Nigel! Oh, I mean, Mr. Uno. 'The Big N'? Uh, yeah, whatever you wanna be called! Haha… Ha.."

"Ya' sure you're not from here?" Wally quickly said, causing the nerd to shut up to everyone's relief. The boy in question shook his head, his face beginning to look confused. "Ah mean, ya' look pretty fami-"

"A long time ago." A female voice intervened. It was Abby.

"As a kid. Didyuh' used to go here?" She pressed on, her stern voice sending shivers down the teens' backs.

Abby was a born leader, everyone around school knew that. She won the elections for Student Body President in 5th grade, and stuck around as authority since then. Everyone trusted her, students, teachers, even the creepy cafeteria ladies. She had an air of dominance and intimidation wafting around her that no one could look past.

This seemed to strike the new kid as well, but that didn't affect him.

The dark-skinned female watched as he processed her question. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, she swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

He quickly shook his head, obviously growing annoyed by the constant pressure of whether or not he'd been around there before.

" _No,_ and if I had _perhaps_ of happened to been enrolled here before, I, for one, do not remember." Nigel glared, earning a slight flinch from Abby in return.

It was weird, she admitted, seeing this guy get upset at her like this and feeling so affected by it. She didn't know him, hell, she'd just found out his name two minutes ago. Was it because of his very shiny, bald head? Maybe. Was it because of his shades? Those always seemed intimidating in those Men in Black movies.

Was it that weird sense of familiarity she felt around him? Oh, hell yes.

And as far as Abby could tell from under her red cap, the others felt the same way.

 _Maybe they've seen the guy before too. Abby sure as heck can't tell where she's seen him before, though. All she knew was that she had a bad feeling about him._

"A-anyways!" Kuki yelled as she clapped her hands together, breaking the heavy tension settled inside the room.

"We're glad you're here, Nigel!"

Her statement was met with an awkward silence, Hoagie whistling as he stared off at a distant bookshelf. She grumbled and glared at the teens' general direction.

" _I'm_ glad you're here. I hope you enjoy your time at McClintock." Her smile was sweet and genuine, eyes closed as she beamed at the bald teen. A slight blush sneakily creeped up his face as he grinned in response.

Of course, a certain confused, blonde boy seemed to notice this.

Wally's eye twitched at the sight, and he abruptly stood up his chair, nearly stumbling as he sharply hit his shin against the table.

"OW, fuck! Uh, um…" He yelped as the others stared at him, and his voice dragged on to be an awkward mumble.

 _Ah, crud. Wallabee, what didya do that for?! Stupid koala, marsupial, kanga-_

"You okay, man?"

The familiar voice came to his attention, Hoagie's yellow-tinted goggles staring up at him as he spun yet another Yipper card between his two fingers. _Geez, how many cards does that kid have?_

Wally shook his head, completely flustered, and mumbled a distant "Yeh. Was nuthin'." before slouching back down into his seat. He saw Kuki look back at him with a quick glance before turning her head back towards her desk. He felt his breath hitch in his throat for a second.

He caught a glimpse of the bald creep from the corner of his eye, who was now engrossed in something on his phone screen.

 _What if he's a secret agent? Or an alien? I never liked those cruddy things. Gave me the creeps as a kid._

There was something about him that made Wally feel uneasy, and it seems like everyone else thought he was oddly familiar as well.

As dense as the Aussie was, he knew that there was something up with the kid, and he had a good 7 hours to find out what it was.

...

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, to-"

"Would ya' SHUT UP?"

Wally shot his head up from his desk, eyes glaring as he snarled at the nerd in front of him. Hoagie nervously turned around, apologizing repetitively.

Kuki's head was propped on her sleeve-covered hand, head dozing off in her palms. Abby sat beside her, chin smack dab on the table as she silently snored off in her dreams, red cap covering her face.

The Australian turned over to his right to face Nigel, who was silently playing with his phone.

"Hey." Nigel glanced over at the voice coming from his left, where the blonde was lazily slumping against his chair. He looked half-asleep.

"What's the time?"

The red-clothed teen shot him a curious look before quickly checking his phone to answer him.

"It's 8:55."

Wally slammed his fist on the table, shocking the two girls and everyone else out of their drowsy trance. His voice shook the library into a quick rumble. Kuki let out a small 'yelp' as both she and Abby nearly fell out of their seats.

"It's been 2 hours?! _Why_ the crud is this shit taking so long?!"

A stubby hand rose up, followed by an awkward Hoagie, correcting the brash dimwit once again.

"It's only been 30 minutes, to be exact." He fixed his goggles as he watched the orange sweater stand up behind him, looking as pissed off as he always did.

"Ah'm thirsty. Be back later."

He waved nonchalantly as he made his way towards the door. Abby rubbed her eyes twice before standing up from her table, calling out the boy wanting to exit the room.

"And _where_ are yuh going?" She questioned him, hands on the hips of her blue dress shirt. She watched Wally wave his hand without turning around to face her, other hand casually placed in his pocket.

"Getting a drink. Duh. Geez, didn't ah already say that?"

Abby was glaring at him, the 'mom' in her resisting the urge to growl and literally jump at him in irritation, giving him the longest lecture afterwards.

" _Oh_ , nuh-uh. Abby ain't gonna let yuh bring Cruella Deville back in here! Yuh know, the minute she sees you walkin' out the door, she'll stomp her way here in no time."

The teen turned around, his long, blonde bangs swinging across his nose as his emerald eyes faced Abby. He looked irritated, both fists shoved into his pockets.

"So?! Ah've already got loike…" He took out one hand out of his hoodie, counting his fingers, once again whispering random numbers as her stared at them. Abby swore that there were numbers that came out of his mouth that an honor student wouldn't even know.

"Ah… 35? 78? Yeh, around that. That's how many days Ah have in detention! Doesn't matter if Ah get in trouble anymore, honestly."

The look in the girl's eyes softened. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest, and she watched his expression drop from not caring to near sadness.

 _Hey, maybe Beetles ain't that bad. Abby actually feels kinda sorry for-_

"Y'know, I'm pretty thirsty too."

And, of course, the brown-headed dork spoke up amongst the crowd, thoughtfully tapping his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. Kuki joined in, flailing in her seat as she playfully poked at her neck.

"My throat is _dyyyyying_ ~! I'd kill for some cherry soda!"

Abby watched as the two fantasized over their favorite beverages, her mouth hanging agape in over-exaggerated shock. She turned back around to check the Australian before the door, who now had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"Are y'all kidding?! Yuh know we can't step foot outta here without the witch finding out!"

The 16 year-old knew that she couldn't count on the three, well, beverage-blinded dimwits. Her last resort was the nearest sane-looking person left in the room.

Mr. Uno, himself.

She looked at him, eyes pleading with desperation. She prayed that maybe, just maybe, somewhere in that big, bald head of his laid one last pinch of common sense. He met her gaze, nodded and stood up.

 _Finally! Someone with a brain around here!_

Nigel pushed away his chair, cleared his throat and leaned over his table as he held himself up with both arms beside him. A sly smirk crossed his features as he looked over the teens.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that soda."

* * *

 **A/N:** _This chapter is so much shorter than the last one, I'm sorry! :-( I was eager to post something, I guess._

 _Anyways, these thirsty kids are 'bout to get their cola on! Poor Abby, this is what she gets for being the most sensible of the bunch._

 _How will they feel doing a, um, 'mission' for the first time in… a while? What will unfold? Who will screw up this time? Stay tuned! *bum bum*_

 _I like reviews a lot! Don't be shy, I don't bite~_

 _Thank you SO much for reading! See you next chapter!_


End file.
